(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a widely used type of flat panel display (“FPD”). The LCD typically includes two display panels, on which field generating electrodes are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. A voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. The electric filed determines orientations of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, and controls polarization of incident light to display an image.
A display quality of the LCD is improved by, for example, increasing a contrast ratio, a viewing angle and/or a response speed of the LCD.
However, when a pixel electrode overlaps a signal line, such as to increase the aperture ratio of the LCD, for example, a parasitic capacitance between the signal line and the pixel electrode is increased, and the display quality is thereby substantially decreased due to crosstalk.